fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Smocza Siła
Smocza Siła (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu) jest zaawansowaną formą Magii Zabójcy Smoków. Opis Smocza Siła uaktywnia się, gdy Zabójca Smoków zaczyna zmieniać własne ciało w humanoidalnego smoka, zdobywając jego łuski i cechy, np. wydłużone i ostre kły w Starym Stylu,Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 98, strona 6 ręce pokryte łuskami, czasem wraz z pazuramiManga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 149, strona 23 w Nowym Stylu Zabójców Smoków.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 124, strona 15 Według Zero, Smocza Siła jest najpotężniejszym i końcowym stadium, jakie może osiągnąć Zabójca Smoków, jest to przyzwanie mocy porównywalnej z prawdziwym smokiem, oraz zdolności do niszczenia wszystkiego.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 160, strona 3 Zdolności thumb|left|200px|Smocze zdolności Smocza Siła znacznie zwiększa obrażenia zadawane przez czary standardowych Zabójców Smoków i zapewnia użytkownikowi dostęp do bardziej zaawansowanych i potężniejszych ataków.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 161, strony 13-14 Sprawia także, że użytkownik znacznie poprawia swoją siłę fizyczną, czyniąc ją o wiele mocniejszą, odporniejszą oraz szybszą,Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 98, Pstrony 6-18 a także zwiększa ich magiczną moc, która gwałtownie staje się widoczna, biorąc sobie na kształt smoka.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 98, strona 5 Kiedy stosuje się ją w pełni, generowana sylwetka wydaje się uzyskać cielesność, co dzieje się prawdopodobnie w wyniku ogromnej ilości mocy magicznej użytkownika.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 161, strony 10-12 Kiedy Natsu Dragneel osiągnął to stadium dzięki Płomieniowi z Rebuke Jellala Fernandesa, jego płomienie również zyskały zdolność do pożerania Magii przeciwnika, nawet ostatecznego ataku Zero, Genezy Zero.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 161, strona 9 Uzyskanie * Dla Zabójców Smoków Starego Stylu, którzy nauczyli się tej magii od prawdziwych smoków pewne warunki muszą być spełnione w celu osiągnięcia stanu Smoczej Siły. Jedynym znanym jak do tej pory było zjedzenie substancji z potężnymi magicznymi właściwościami, użytkownicy korzystając w jakiś sposób z substancji związanej z ich żywiołem mogą z łatwością ją konsumować i kontrolować, podczas gdy inne, niepowiązane substancje mogą być spożywane jako coś podobnego do "trucizny" , powodując ciężkie następstwa, takie jak ból przy aktywacji i skrajne wyczerpanie po użyciu. Smocza Siła ewentualnie może być osiągnięta. bez zewnętrznych źródeł zasilania. Natsu Dragneel osiągnął taki stan w dwóch przypadkach:. Pierwszy poprzez spożywanie Etherionu, a drugi po spożyciu Płomienia z Rebuke, który uzyskał od Jellala Fernandesa. Innym Smoczym Zabójcą Starego Stylu, który osiągnął ten stan, jest Wendy Marvell. Gdy wchłonęła powietrze nasączone cząsteczkami Ethernano pochodzącymi z Twarzy, aktywowała Smoczą Siłę. Natomiast Natsu, w momencie kiedy chciał pomścić Gray'a, aktywował swoją smoczą siłę, by pokonać Marda Geerd'a. Dragon Force Anime.jpg|link=Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków|Smocza Siła po zjedzeniu Etherion Natsu after he ate golden flame.jpg|link=Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków|Smocza Siła po zjedzeniu Płomienia z Rebuke Natsu's Dragon Force against Mard Geer.png|Natsu po aktywowaniu Smoczej Siły Wendy unleashes her Dragon Force.png|Wendy w trybie Smoczej Siły po wchłonieniu Ethernano Dragon_Force_Wendy_charges_at_Dimaria.png|Naturalna Smocza Siła Wendy Gajeels-dragon-force.png|Gajeel w trybie Smoczej Siły * Dla Drugiej generacji Zabójców Smoków, którzy pozyskali zdolność do korzystania Magii Smoczego Zabójcy dzięki wszczepieniu Smoczej Lacrimy, wydaje się, że mogą uaktywnić tą zdolność na dwa sposoby od zjedzenia dużej ilości swojego "żywiołu" w przypadku Cobry lub koncentrując w swoim ciele ogromną ilość magii w przypadku Luxusa. W przypadku Sztucznej Smoczej Siły zostało pokazane, że jest słabsza od mocy pierwszej generacji. Cobra's Dragon Force.jpg|Sztuczna Smocza Siła Cobry Laxus's Dragon Force.JPG|Laxus używa Smoczej Siły * Dla Trzeciej generacji Zabójców Smoków, którzy nauczyli się tej magii od prawdziwych smoków i po wczepieniu im lacrimy jako implant w ich ciałach, jako zwiększenie mocy. Użytkownicy takiej Magii Smoczego Zabójcy wchodzą w stan Smoczej Siły samą siłą woli. Jednak ze względu na to łatwość uzyskania tej formy nie wiadomo czy ich moc jest aż tak bardzo zwiększona jak przy pochłonięciu substancji z potężnymi magicznymi właściwościami przez pierwszą generację. Sting's Dragon Force.png|link=Magia Białego Zabójcy Smoków|Biała Smocza Siła Sting,_the_White_Shadow_Dragon.png|Smocza Siła Stinga w podwójnym trybie Rogue's Dragon Force.png|link=Magia Cienistego Zabójcy Smoków|Cienista Smocza Siła Possessed_Rogue.png|Smocza Siła Rogue w posiadaniu cenia Odniesienia